Harry Potter and the Trials of Life
by No Name1
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry's fifth year, also find out why Petunia hates wizards.


Harry Potter and the Trials of Life  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived'; savior of the wizarding world, stood next to his window staring out into the darkness that was Four Privet Drive. His usually brilliant eyes, void of their luster were surrounded in darkness.  
  
"All my fault." he whispered into the darkness. His voice strained and rough. "I did it, I killed him." He fell to his knees, tears beginning to fall freely down his face. Sobbing into the darkness, he let slumber overtake him, only to be plagued with dreams of his past.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Petunia Dursley looked across the table to Harry, the only other occupant. Vernon had taken Dudley in to work, saying he's a man now. Harry sat in his chairstaring down into his untouched grapefruit wedge. There was only one thing that Petunia Dursley liked about Harry. His eyes. Though she would never admit it to anyone his eye, brilliant grren reminded her of of Timothy, her brother.Long, and dead at the age of three For the short time of his life, she had been her life. Lily, had been going to Hogwarts, and had stopped spending time with her. She had liked Lily, even adored her was little. But now her time was spent with Timothy. Actually she didn't know if he was alive or not. He had ben kidnapped.  
  
Petunia looked into the eyes of her nephew, 'Pity' she thought. His eyes no longer held the brightness she remembered, they now looked dead like dolls eyes. Remembering Timothy always made her angry. She stood up, glared at Harry and spoke.  
  
"Boy!" Harry looked up from his wedge. "Today you will do the yard work.Mow the lawn, weed the garden, and water the flowers." Harry nodded and returned to his grapefruit. "Before lunch." Harry slowly stood up, and headed for the backdoor to the yard. Soon the sound of a lawn mower filled the house.  
Petunia walked to the window above the sink, to make sure he was mowing correctly. As she watched him her thoughts began to drift back thirty years to the day he disappeared.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Timothy, stay right here. Don't move!" A ten year old Petunia Evans said pointing to a spot in the womens bathroom at the park near her house.  
  
"Ok, sis." Three year old Timothy assured. With that taken care of she went into the stall. Aminute later she walked out. Timothy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Tim?" she called. Panic edging into her voice. No answer. "Timothy?" She called as she ran out of the bathroom, scanning the park for a red head. Not one to be seen. She searched the park for ten minutes. No Timothy in sight, Panicking, she ran home.  
  
She covered the halfmile distance in three minutes. She busted into the house, and ran to the living room, where the fourteen year old Lilt was playing chess with her father, and her mother wa reading in a large chair.  
  
"Timothy... Bathroom... Told Stay... Gone.... !"  
  
The rest of what happened that day, was a blur until dinner. The police had been called and were lon since gone. The Evans were sitting around the table, no one was eating.  
  
"Tap... Tap... Tap... "  
  
Lily looked uup to the window expecting Snowy, her owl, with a letter. She had written James about Timothy's disappearence. When she opened the window she gasped. standing on the window seal was a raven, Voldemort's messenger. It was carrying a red envelope, a Howler. She took the envelope from the bird, and slowly opened it.  
  
"Mommy! Help me!" Timothy's voice cried, magically amplified.  
  
"You will never see your son again. Have a nice evening!" Voldemort's voice yelled. a high pitched cackle followed, finally ending as the envelope burst into flames.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Petunia wiped a tear from here eye. She was now back at the table. She had made a vowel that day. She would hate, and never forgive the wizarding world. Even her family.  
  
Later that night Harry lay on his bed thinking, He hadn't finished his work early enoughtm so he didn't get any lunch. At dinner the Dursley's announced that they would be going on vacation, and that he would be staying at Mrs. Figg's. 'Well atleast I'll get a guaranteed three meals a day.' he thought before falling asleep. 


End file.
